All Effect Monsters (WC07-BP)
Cards Per Pack: 5 Price Per Pack: 150 DP Number of Cards: 500 Unlocked: Available after attaining an S grade in 25 theme duels and a 80% completion rate Ultra Rare *Airknight Parshath *Armed Dragon LV10 *Amazoness Swords Woman *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon *Breaker the Magical Warrior *Buster Blader *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Chaos Sorcerer *Cyber Jar *D.D. Warrior Lady *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Magician of Chaos *Dark Necrofear *Dark Ruler Vandalgyon *Destiny Hero - Bloo-d *Destiny Hero - Dogma *Don Zaloog *Exiled Force *Exodia the Forbidden One *Fiber Jar *Gilford the Lightning *Great Shogun Shien *Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Infernal Dragon *Jinzo *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *Light and Darkness Dragon *Magical Scientist *Majestic Mech - Goryu *Makyura the Destructor *Maryokutai *Metalzoa *Morphing Jar #2 *Mystic Swordsman LV6 *Mystical Beast Serket *Necroface *Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin *Raviel, Lord of Phantasms *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World *Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys *Sangan *Satellite Cannon *Silent Swordsman LV7 *Sinister Serpent *Slate Warrior *Spirit of the Pharaoh *Toon Dark Magician Girl *Treeborn Frog *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Tsukuyomi *Uria, Lord of Searing Flames *Valkyrion the Magna Warrior *Vampire Lord *Victory Dragon *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu Super Rare *Abyss Soldier *Ancient Gear Golem *Apprentice Magician *Archfiend of Gilfer *Armed Dragon LV5 *Armed Dragon LV7 *Big Shield Gardna *Blowback Dragon *Copycat *Cyber Dragon *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Warrior *Dandylion *Dark Ruler Ha Des *Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn *Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude *Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster *Elemental Hero Stratos *Forest Guard Green Baboon *Gate Guardian *Gear Golem the Moving Fortress *Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness *Granmarg the Rock Monarch *Great Maju Garzett *Green Gadget *Gren Maju Da Eiza *Guardian Sphinx *Heavy Mech Support Platform *Injection Fairy Lily *Insect Queen *Jowgen the Spiritualist *Kinetic Soldier *Lava Golem *Magician of Faith *Man-Eater Bug *Majestic Mech - Ohka *Manticore of Darkness *Marauding Captain *Marshmallon *Mask of Darkness *Mobius the Frost Monarch *Night Assailant *Penguin Soldier *Protector of the Sanctuary *Reaper of the Cards *Red Gadget *Reflect Bounder *Revival Jam *Rocket Warrior *Royal Magical Library *Sillva, Warlord of Dark World *Skilled Dark Magician *Skull Descovery Knight *Spirit Reaper *Super Conductor Tyranno *Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight *The Agent of Judgment - Saturn *The End of Anubis *The Fiend Megacyber *Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch *Time Wizard *Toon Goblin Attack Force *Toon Summoned Skull *Tualatin *Tyrant Dragon *Winged Rhino *Yamata Dragon *Yellow Gadget *Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Rare *A Cat of Ill Omen *Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *Amazoness Paladin *Amazoness Tiger *Ancient Gear Engineer *Ancient Gear Soldier *Ancient Lamp *Armed Dragon LV3 *Armed Ninja *Aussa the Earth Charmer *Banisher of the Light *Banisher of the Radiance *Beastking of the Swamps *Berserk Gorilla *Blast Sphere *Botanical Lion *Bountiful Artemis *Cannon Soldier *Castle of Dark Illusions *Catapult Turtle *Chiron the Mage *Cliff the Trap Remover *Cocoon of Evolution *Command Knight *Cyber Harpie Lady *Cyber Laser Dragon *Cyber Phoenix *Cyber Tutu *Cyberdark Edge *Cyberdark Horn *Cyberdark Keel *Dark Red Enchanter *Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow *Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong *Dark Scorpion Burglars *Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive *Des Kangaroo *Des Koala *Despair from the Dark *Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious *Destiny Hero - Defender *Destiny Hero - Doom Lord *Destiny Hero - Fear Monger *Double Coston *Drill Bug *Drillroid *Ebon Magician Curran *Elemental Hero Bubbleman *Elemental Hero Necroshade *Elemental Hero Ocean *Elemental Hero The Heat *Elemental Hero Wildheart *Enraged Battle Ox *Eria the Water Charmer *Exarion Universe *Familiar-Possessed - Aussa *Familiar-Possessed - Eria *Familiar-Possessed - Hiita *Familiar-Possessed - Wynn *Flying Kamakiri #1 *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Gellenduo *Getsu Fuhma *Giant Germ *Giant Orc *Giant Rat *Gigantes *Gilasaurus *Goblin Attack Force *Goblin Elite Attack Force *Goblin King *Golden Homunculus *Gravekeeper's Assailant *Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier *Great Moth *Hand of Nephthys *Hannibal Necromancer *Harpie Lady 1 *Harpie Lady 2 *Harpie Lady 3 *Harpie Lady Sisters *Harpie's Pet Dragon *Helios - The Primordial Sun *Helios Duo Megistus *Helios Tris Megistus *Helpoemer *Hiita the Fire Charmer *Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Hydrogeddon *Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu *Kaibaman *Kaiser Sea Horse *Kazejin *King Tiger Wanghu *Larvae Moth *Little-Winguard *Lord of D. *Machine King *Mad Sword Beast *Magical Merchant *Magician's Valkyria *Maha Vailo *Maiden of the Aqua *Marie the Fallen One *Masked Chopper *Masked Sorcerer *Mataza the Zapper *Morphing Jar *Mother Grizzly *Muka Muka *Mystic Swordsman LV2 *Mystic Swordsman LV4 *Mystic Tomato *Needle Worm *Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird *Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin *Neo-Spacian Dark Panther *Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab *Neo-Spacian Glow Moss *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Newdoria *Nightmare Penguin *Nimble Momonga *Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke *Obnoxious Celtic Guard *Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness *Otohime *Panther Warrior *Perfect Machine King *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Pinch Hopper *Pumpking the King of Ghosts *Pyramid Turtle *Raging Flame Sprite *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Roulette Barrel *Ryu Kokki *Sacred Crane *Sanga of the Thunder *Sasuke Samurai *Sasuke Samurai #4 *Shadow Ghoul *Shining Angel *Silent Magician LV8 *Silent Swordsman LV3 *Silent Swordsman LV5 *Skull Archfiend of Lightning *Solar Flare Dragon *Spear Dragon *Spell Canceller *Stealth Bird *Stone Statue of the Aztecs *Suijin *Swarm of Locusts *Swarm of Scarabs *The Little Swordsman of Aile *The Tricky *The Unhappy Girl *The Unhappy Maiden *Thunder Dragon *Toon Cannon Soldier *Toon Gemini Elf *Toon Masked Sorcerer *Trap Master *Twin-Headed Behemoth *UFO Turtle *Ultimate Tyranno *Vampire Genesis *Viser Des *Water Dragon *White-Horned Dragon *White Magician Pikeru *Winged Kuriboh *Winged Kuriboh LV10 *Witch's Apprentice *Wynn the Wind Charmer *Zombyra the Dark Common Every common effect monster card found in every non-collection pack. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007